


Overheard

by adeclanfan



Series: Elizabeth!Verse [17]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen walks in on a phone conversation she wasn't meant to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overheard

**Author's Note:**

> Writing exercise #63 pg 90 – Phone tag: write a long complicated phone conversation with someone overhearing it in the room. One sided with the three characters involved with each other in some way. Let us hear it all, without actually hearing all of it. 
> 
> Prompt – Kate Freelander

Helen rounded the corner and stopped as she reached the door to her sitting room. There was at least one voice coming from inside the room, Elizabeth, chatting excitedly. She was obviously talking to Kate, who was on a mission to India for the Sanctuary in New Delhi. It would be at least a week before she got home. 

Elizabeth was sprawled on the couch, with her feet carelessly dangling over the arm. “So, I had this dream last night, Kate. And oh my God, I woke up coming without anything touching me at all!” She didn't notice Helen entering the room. She was too wrapped up in animated phone conversation. 

“No, I've never had a sex dream that vivid in my entire life.”

Elizabeth sighed, “The least likely two men on the planet, of course, both of whom have done the deed with my girlfriend. Oh wait, I meant fiancee.”

“It's embarrassing, and a bit creepy.”

“Oh, alright. The main person in my dream was Nikola.”

“Tesla, silly. What makes you think Nikola and Helen haven't? Hello, it's Nikola, and he's hot. There's way too much undercurrent and innuendo for them not to have been lovers at some point in the last hundred plus years. Probably back when they were young and reckless and full of hormones.”

“I had to tell her. Ha! You know how she gets when she thinks you're withholding something, anything. I didn't want to end up across her lap...”

“I swear I'm still sore from the last time she spanked my ass.”

“Yeah, but it still hurt.” 

“Anyway, Nikola in my dream wasn't even the crazy part.”

“Eww, no. She would never do William, it would be like... incest, or something. Same thing goes for Henry.”

“Druitt.”

“YES! I know! I swear I was making out with Nikola and suddenly Druitt was with us, in all his tall, dark and creepiness.”

“Nikola didn't.”

“Why Helen and Nikola wanted to sleep with me.”

“Yes.”

“He watched me at the bondage clubs.”

“I've never gotten so turned on by danger sex before. He pretty much blackmailed us into it; said he'd tell Helen what a little slut I am.”

“Craziest thing is that I totally believed him when he said he just wanted sex and wasn't there to slit my throat for sleeping with Helen.”

“It wasn't so bad, only anal sex. I love anal, even from scary bald guys.”

“Yes, of course...”

“You have no idea. I was so relieved to wake up and find smirking Helen at me from having an orgasm in my sleep. I can't even tell you.” 

“She thought the whole coming in my sleep thing was too cute. Yeah, until I told her about it being a sex dream with Nikola.” 

“Oh yeah. Shit got real. I totally left out the whole Druitt thing, though.”

“Can you blame me for not wanting to find out?”

“That would be a great conversation, and it would go something like... guess what Helen, love of my life? In my dream, you remember the erotic dream, I was fucking your ex, the serial killer one, and one of your best friends, who happens to be a hot vampire. I gave Druitt my pocket knife to cut me with, so Nikola could have my blood without breaking your 'no biting' rule. He bit me anyway, on the inner thigh, and that was when I came all over the place.”

Helen let out a strangled cry and Elizabeth bolted up from the couch in surprise. 

“Elizabeth!” Helen growled. “My office. Five minutes.” She stormed off. 

“Call you back, later. Shit, I'm going to need it.” 

Elizabeth knew better than to keep Helen waiting when she was pissed off. 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Helen was at her desk waiting when Elizabeth got there, she pointed to the chair across from the desk, “Sit. I have some things you need to read.”

“Sure, okay. It was just a stupid dream, you know.” 

Helen's expression was grim. “We'll see what you have to say once you read the files on vampires.”

Elizabeth read the files on vampiric abilities and when she got to the part about their ability to enter a person's dreams, she gasped, “Oh shit.”

Helen's expression was softer, now. There was sympathy in her eyes for her naïve young lover's plight. “You were correct to assume I have had sex with Nikola at different times, but not for some time because he always bites at climax, it's a part of the arousal cycle of the vampire. After the first time he entered my dreams, I decided the fleeting benefits of the sex did not outweigh the fact that Nikola Tesla is can be a complete arse if he decides to be. When he is given power, he can't help but abuse it. It's just his nature.” 

“Two bites. He's got access to my dreams after only two bites?”

The older woman sighed, “I'm afraid so. Be grateful he hasn't bitten you a third time. Three bites and he can compel you to come to him from anywhere on Earth. That is completely unacceptable.” 

“How did you break free?” 

“Time. Time and distance. He loses the connection after a few years without a fresh bite.” 

Elizabeth let out a breath of relief. “Oh thank God.”

“Enjoy playing with him in your dreams and stay far away from him, Lizabeth. Let that be enough.”

Beth nodded, “Yeah. I couldn't agree more. But what about Druitt?”

“You are developing bad habits. I'll paddle your backside if you start looking for danger sex.”

Elizabeth stood and walked around the desk, then she knelt at Helen's feet, her hands taking Helen's. “No matter what my subconscious is doing. I have what I need and it's not Nikola or anyone else but you.” 

“And Declan.”

Elizabeth looked up at Helen from under her lashes, coyly. “Yeah, and him, too, but he's not the one that spanks me when I'm a bad girl.”

“I'll have to teach him, won't I?”

“Maybe...”


End file.
